Crimen
by HHrkonii
Summary: AU... HHr... La detective Granger, toma, por primera vez, unas vacaciones... y sólo su mejor amigo podrá ayudarla a complementarlas con su trabajo...!


_**Disclaimer**_

_Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a la WB, excepto el abuelo Benjamin el y Inspector McGregor._

_**¡Bien, los dejo… que lo disfruten! **_

**Crimen**

Vacaciones… ¿existe esa palabra? Si la han oído, nunca he tomado algunas. ¿Por qué? Simple, soy la asistente del jefe de la brigada de homicidios en Londres. Mi cabecilla… no hace nada, la mejor palabra lo define como "hipócrita"; sólo aparenta ser experto en asesinatos, suicidios, parricidios, y todo lo demás. No es él, el que se levanta a cualquier hora de la noche para ir a la escena del crimen de turno. Nunca le he dicho lo que pienso de él; porque, al fin y al cabo, me deja a mí hacer las investigaciones y esclarecer el misterio de cada uno de los casos, que es lo más apasionante del mundo, según yo, por supuesto.

En los dos últimos días, mi vida dio un giro notablemente brusco. Primero, peleé con Harry, mi mejor amigo, sólo por no aceptar su invitación de acompañarlo al rancho de su abuelo por dos semanas¡Oh, Dios¡Cómo quiere que este fuera de la ciudad por dos semanas!... lástima que no me comprendió; se fue recriminándome que el trabajo me absorbía cada día más¡no entiende que me entusiasma cada rompecabezas!

Después de mi conflicto con Harry, me fui al cuartel a ver que ocurría con el informe final del caso Jones "el estafador del mercado", el cual ya estaba esclarecido y sólo faltaba el dictamen del juez. Cuando llegué, el Inspector McGregor (mi jefe), me llamó a su oficina:

- Detective Granger, la noticia que le debo informar… no es decisión mía… - balbució un momento y siguió – emm… la comisión a contratado a detectives recién egresados… y, se debió hacer un despido de todos los antiguos expertos… para que, los demás puedan comenzar a instalarse aquí. Esto significa que usted…

- Entendí perfectamente lo que quiso decir – lo interrumpí con los ojos cristalinos – muchas gracias por todas las oportunidades que me dio… me sirvieron de mucho – sólo quería salir de ahí – iré… - apunté a la puerta – a desocupar mi despacho… y de nuevo muchas gracias – y luego salí de allí. Alcancé a escuchar algo como "Lo siento…", no me importó.

A esa hora de las seis de la tarde, me dirigí a mi casa, en Westminster, Londres. Me recosté en mi cama y pensé… pensé y pensé "¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Ni siquiera puedo llamar a Harry, debe estar ya en Oxford, y no creo que llevara con él su celular, más que mal, eran vacaciones. Vacaciones… otra vez esa palabra...".

Y aquí estoy ahora, en un tren que se encamina hacia el norte, con la última esperanza de descanso y pedir unas disculpas a mi amigo.

Yo había viajado una vez al campo del abuelo Benjamin; era muy extenso, poseía muchos caballos, vacas y gallinas. Lo que más me gustaba era el bosque y el río, me trasladaban.

Cuando el taxi me dejó a la entrada de la hacienda Potter, me convencí que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Caminé unos dos kilómetros por un sendero en medio de una alameda y comencé a visualizar la fuente rodeada de tulipanes, girasoles y margaritas del jardín delantero, mas alguien estaba sentado a la orilla, jugando con el agua… con mirada perdida, era Harry. Es imposible confundirlo…

Me acerqué a él por su espalda y lo abracé con mucha fuerza. No se dio vuelta, alzó su mano y me acarició la mejilla, sabía que era yo.

- Lo siento… – le dije al oído –…me di cuenta que estaba equivocada, que no puedo perderte… que eres demasiado importante para mí…

Se dio la vuelta, me enreda en sus brazos con mucho cariño y recibo un beso en la mejilla derecha.

- Sabía que ibas a venir – me dijo emocionado, pero ví algo más en sus ojos, era como los códigos que veía en cada situación en brigada de homicidios… no podía descifrarlo¡no me gusta no saber algo…!

- ¿A sí? – me separo un poco y le sonrío – ¿y me podría decir usted "señor vidente" cómo puede estar al corriente de eso?

- Porque te conozco – respondió con mi misma expresión.

Hubo un silencio cómodo… como no, si¡todo es agradable con él a mi lado!

- ¿Vamos adentro?

- Quiero saludar al abuelo Benjamin.

- Eso tendrá que ser por la noche… hoy es cosecha y se fue a supervisarla – me dijo mientras caminábamos hacia la casona.

- ¿Y porqué no fuiste?

- Me dejó a cargo de lo administrativo, sabes que no le gusta esa parte. - Yo asentí con una sonrisa.

Mientras nos acercábamos al dormitorio de huéspedes, ví salir de otra habitación a Minerva, la jefa del servicio doméstico.

- ¡Oh, señorita Hermione! Hace tanto tiempo que no venía por estos lados – me dijo amorosamente abrazándome.

- Lo importante es que estoy ahí ¿no? – le dije respondiendo al gesto; en tanto le sonreía a Harry cómplicemente, él sólo bajó la cabeza, negando.

- ¡Ya, ya!, muchos abrazos para Hermione… me estoy poniendo celoso – Harry hizo un pucherito.

- ¡Oh Harry!, a ti te abrazo siempre, desde que eras así – Minerva hizo un gesto de tener un bebé en brazos – y te cambiaba los pañales…- la ama de llaves lo acerco hacia nosotras.

- ¿Quieres volver a esos años? – le dije conteniendo la risa. Dejando a mí amigo aún más rojo.

Esa noche cenamos felices.

Pasé una semana radiante, conocí lugares maravillosos que la primera vez nunca pude ver. Pero seguía con la misma pregunta, "¿qué le pasaba a Harry?" Lo que no sabía era que esa misma tarde lo descubriría.

Era la hora de la siesta, abuelo Benjamin se fue al pueblo en busca de Albus, el marido de Minerva; el servicio tenía el día libre y Harry…:

- Voy al granero - me dijo – necesito revisar a los caballos - mi fiel y siempre compañero era veterinario.

- Te puedo acompañar…

- Emm… No! – lo miré frunciendo el entrecejo sin entender su rotunda negación – no, mejor ve a… a leer tu libro… - no me miraba a los ojos.

- Harry… - le tomé las mejillas y le hice que me mirara - ¿Qué pasa? Hace días estás… extraño, distante, evasivo…

- No me ocurre nada…solo… – soltó un suspiro - …nada.

- Bien, – le dije dolida – no me digas nada de tu "nada"… solamente quiero que sepas que esos ojos verdes… no engañan a los marrones – me di vuelta y me subí a Niebla, la yegua que me había regalado el abuelo.

Decidí leer un libro a la orilla del río. Cuando lo abría, cayó un papel.

- ¿Y esto? – me extrañé.

Lo leía y cada vez me asombraba más. El mensaje decía:

"_Se de algo que te encantar__á, ve al sótano"_

No tenía firma.

Me asusté, miré alrededor. No sabía que hacer, que decidir. Me paré y comencé a caminar en dirección a la casa.

Entre al sótano, no encendí la luz. Fui con una linterna y un palo, bajé las escaleras, paseé por la habitación, pero nada, no había absolutamente nada, me dispuse a salir cuando veo un pergamino igual al primero:

"_Busca mejor"_

Sentí que un escalofrío que me partió, no fui capaz de moverme "¿cómo sabía, quién fuese, que estaba haciendo? Me armé de valor. Recorrí de nuevo la pieza más minuciosamente y lo encontré. Era un cuerpo, un cadáver, me aproximé, pero divisé otro recado:

"_No lo toques, sé que quieres llegar al fondo de esto,_

_pero para eso debes ir al balcón de tu habitación"_

Me extrañé, mas me dio igual. Boté todo y corrí a mi morada, abrí la ventana y salí al balcón. Me di cuenta que ya estaba atardeciendo. Busqué en todo el lugar por alguna nueva misiva y ahí, entre las flores, había otra, una distinta:

"_No sé como decirte esto, y creo que esta situación fue lo único que llegó a mi imaginación__¿no querías trabajo?... Hace mucho tiempo necesitaba decirte esto: __**te admiro, te creo para mí y a mí para ti, sonriendo desde lo inmenso, que lo nuestro va más allá del correr de los días y del tiempo, más allá del deliro de estos minutos eternos en que no puedo ver el claro de tus ojos cuando te digo… Te Amo" **_

_Harry_

Me levanté y me di cuenta que sonreía ampliamente. Mi intención era ir a buscar a aquel hombre que durante tanto tiempo he considerado mi apoyo. Mi todo. Pero ahí estaba, apoyado en el marco de la ventana con su verde mirar, brillante, expectante.

Caminé hacia él sin perder el contacto visual, me sonrió y lo último que puedo recordar fueron sus labios sobre los míos dando el espectáculo de danza más sincero que cualquier vaivén de hojas en otoño.

Me separé un poco, aún con los ojos cerrados y pregunté con miedo – Hay un hombre en el sótano, no… no lo habrás… -

- No – me dijo en tono decidido pero gracioso sin sacar sus brazos de mi cintura.

- ¿Entonces?

- Es un esqueleto que le pedí prestado a Ron… - rió – le coloque ropa…

Solté una risa nerviosa, no sé si por lo recién ocurrido o por la tan chistosa recreación.

Le di un corto beso – Entonces eres el culpable de que casi me diera un infarto cuando ví el cuerpo allí – solté simulando enojo.

Y tú eres la culpable que esto – hizo que tocara su corazón – no deje de palpitar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_N/A: Hola! a todos :__D. Les dejo este one – short por el momento. Me gustó mucho escribirlo, nació de un trabajo en el colegio xD… estamos en la unidad de Discurso Expositivo y nos pidieron que creáramos una historia con 10 palabras en común… y a mi me salió esto :P._

_Bien, se les agradecerán mucho los reviews… no le hacen mal a nadie . Necesito saber como fue su recibimiento xD Porfis!_

_Muchos saludos a todos los que la leyeron… y pasen por mi otra historia… que sé que un he actualizado… pero se viene… (redoble de tambores) Pronto! xD Les juro que ese pronto será… pronto xP _

_Se despide con cariño y abrazhus juertes _

_HHrKonii _

_**Delusional al 100**_


End file.
